watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
False Profits/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for the Watch Dogs 2 mission False Profits. This mission begins with you speaking to Sitara back at the Hackerspace. Mission Download New Dawn's Profile Data After speaking with Sitara in the Hackerspace, she will ask you to meet her at a new location. It's not far, so quickly drive over and speak with her again. After, she will ask you to hack into a computer inside the building she is outside of. The first thing we want to do, is run around to the back of the building. There will be a lift cart back here, so hop in and take control. Now drive it around to the West side of the building, as we will need it in a minute. Once you are in the West parking lot, you'll find a vent on ground level. Pop it open, and send the Jumper inside. Keep an eye out for guards though, as they routinely patrol past the vent. Once inside the room, head across to the opposite side, while avoiding guards, and you'll find another vent. Drive into it, then turn left when you can. This will lead to an exit. Be very careful here, as you need to hack into the computer to get some Access Keys, but don't want to be seen. Once you have the Access Keys, head back to Marcus. Now that you have the Access Keys, jump into the scissor lift as Marcus. Raise it up so you can jump onto the balcony that's right by where we are. Once you're up top, you'll want to head for the door and start prepping to go inside. On the second floor of this building, you'll see a few guards. Since we plan to be inside for a couple minutes, we suggest you take these guards out. They are thankfully spaced out enough that you can usually pick them off with no problem. Simply keep to cover, and take them out with melee attacks, or the silenced pistol. Once the coast is relatively clear, interact with the computer to start the data download. If anyone comes to investigate what's going on, make sure to deal with them quickly before an alarm goes off. Then, when you have the data, exit the same way you entered, then run from the building to escape the area. That wraps up the first part of the mission. Steal The Registry of Occupants After a few cutscenes and some driving, you'll have an objective to steal a registry from a building. Although there are a lot of guards, this part isn't as tricky as it might seem. There are several ways you can go about taking these guards out. We suggest keeping to the outside of the compound, and picking them off one or two at a time. Enter through the northern most gate, then cut left and you can easily wrap around the first house to take out a guard. From here, you can safely start picking off the guards. They are fairly spread up, so you should have little issue. We suggest using the silenced pistol since it's a little safer, but melee is always an option if you don't have the pistol. Depending on your upgrade level, there are plenty of opportunities to use the environment to get kills. Also, simply going around distracting all the guards can be an easy way to walk through this area. We still suggest killing them though, as this will also allow you to pick up items, such as the Key Data that is here. Make sure to download the Access Keys as well. Don't want to miss them, then not be able to open a door! After downloading the registry, the objective will change to rescuing Jimmy Siska. Fortunately, you've already killed all of, or most of the guards, so this won't be an issue. Simply walk over to the house and speak with Siska who will be inside. After freeing him, run out of the compound to escape and complete this part of the mission. Get into the Temple's Basement Before getting to this part, you'll need to speak with Jimmy again, in a new location. After that, you'll be directed to go to a temple, and get into the basement. Again, this part will seem more difficult than it is. So long as you're patient, you can breeze through this part. Start by scoping out the place. Walk around, marking enemies and using cameras to spot others. Once you have an idea of where everyone is, head to the back corner of the building, and start working your way up, killing one enemy at a time. This area is littered with objects you can interact with and explode, so make sure to use them when you can. One thing we do suggest though, is to make sure you kill the enemies and not knock them unconscious. You'll be doing some hacking later, so the guards might wake up before you're done. It's far safer to simply kill them so they can't get up. Once the temple is secure, head inside. Activate the computer and you'll trigger a hacking segment. This one can be a little time consuming, since there are so many points, but it is not very hard. Once the hacking is complete. Go up to the elevator and ride it down. Once downstairs, walk up to the stones to trigger a series of cutscenes. After they are done playing, you'll need to escape. This shouldn't be an issue since you've dealt with the guards, so simply walk away to complete the mission. Video Category:Watch Dogs 2 mission walkthroughs